


Feathered Friends

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where's Hedwig disappeared to now?" Harry asks, slightly worried. He hasn't seen his trusted owl all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathered Friends

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for the 'non-human challenge' at rarepair_shorts in February 2008.  
> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.  
> **Warnings:** AU-ish. Slight DH spoiler, but not really.

"Where's Hedwig disappeared to now?" Harry asks, slightly worried. He hasn't seen his trusted owl all day.

"She's out back, snuggling with Pig in that old chestnut tree," Ron grumbles. "Those ruddy birds are completely useless these days. They only have eyes for each other."

"Oh honestly, Ronald," Hermione says with an exaggerated sigh. "Where's your sense of romance? Magical owls mate for life, you know."

"Yeah, well," he shoots back. "Regular ones—"

Harry shakes his head and leaves his friends to their bickering.

A few moments later, he finds Hedwig and Pig exactly where Ron said they would be, huddled together on a high branch of the majestic, century-old tree.

Harry clears his throat and calls out, "Hedwig! Come on, girl, I've got a letter for you. It needs to be delivered by tonight."

The bird looks down at him and blinks, but doesn't move a feather, and Harry has the distinct feeling that he's just been snubbed— by his very own owl.

He supposes that he should be firm now, insist that she come down this instant because she's got an urgent job to do, but he can't bring himself to be cross with Hedwig. Besides, there's a war on, and more than enough misery and loneliness around already.

He shrugs and turns on his heel. There are plenty of post owls at the main tent. Hopefully Kingsley won't mind missing one for a few hours.

 

*************

 

At nightfall, after a successful hunt, Hedwig and Pig are back in their tree. When they see Harry approach down below, they both let out a friendly hoot.

"The owl I sent off this morning got caught in a crossfire," Harry says, his voice full of remorse since he's the one who picked the unfortunate bird. "He has a broken wing, and Madame Pomfrey is tending to him right now. She told me she wasn't a veterinarian, but didn't seem to mind awfully much when it came down to taking care of him. Anyway, you two—"

Two pairs of eyes gaze down at him expectantly.

"Ron and I have decided that you two won't be flying any more mail out for a while. The Aurors have owls that are better trained at making deliveries in wartime and besides, it's just too dangerous." He pauses for a moment and then adds in a softer tone, "I've lost so many people close to me already. I wouldn't want to lose you too, Hedwig. You've been my friend for so long, and you're just too special."

Pig hoots loudly in agreement, and not for the first time, Harry has to wonder whether there's more to owls than meets the eye.

 

*************


End file.
